


Through Her Eyes

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Jinora’s relationship through the eyes of their oldest daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Kainora Week, Day 1 - Connection

I hear Shen crying and walk toward her. She’s no longer amused by her simple building blocks and yearns for someone to hold her. I glance outside the window and see my mother sitting beneath the persimmon tree. She sits in her meditation position, her body completely still and her eyes closed. I can’t understand how she can stay like that for hours and not have the urge to move. I can’t sit for two minutes without moving my nose or my finger.

She’s a master airbender for a reason and I’m envious. And I feel guilty that I can never be an airbender. I haven’t even showed any signs of bending and I’m starting to wonder if I’ll ever be like her. Grandpa says that she’s wise beyond her years, that she’s a special case – but that I just needed to be patient and my time would come.

I hastily go over and pick Shen up, stumbling a bit since I’m not used to carrying her. She immediately stops crying and looks at me with her wide eyes, the exact same color as dad’s. We both have his eyes which mom constantly tells us that she loves. She much preferred us with her hair and his eyes and she got her wish. Dad says it’s because she’s so in tune with the universe so she has the power to make her babies look however she wants them to look.

I guess she got her wish.

“Why don’t we go outside?” I ask Shen, knowing that I will receive no confirmation or rejection of my idea. Without waiting, I balance myself with Shen’s extra weight on my hip. But I make it past the screen door and sit down on the engawa with Shen in my lap. She oohs and aahs over the sound of the wind chimes in the doorway and I can’t help but take a deep breath. Our house was always so peaceful, but it was hectic when dad decided to have a little bit of fun. Mom always tried to be angry and annoyed by it, but I always saw her laughing or smiling at least. He always seems to have a good time.

I look over at mom again and she’s still in the same position, meditating. I sigh and fall onto my side, propping myself up with my arm. My eyes widen when I see something rustling in the leaves above her and some fall to the ground from whatever’s lurking. I gasp when dad’s head pops out, hanging upside down. He spots me and grins. He holds a finger to his mouth, signaling me to be quiet, but Shen laughs beside me.

But that doesn’t change the demeanor of my mom. I watch as dad holds a lemur in his hands and gently lowers it so that its tail sways dangerously close to mom’s face. I fight the urge to laugh as it tickles her nose and she immediately opens her eyes. “Oh!” She jumps back and gasps, clutching her chest. “Kai!”

My father bursts into laughter as he lets the lemur go and it takes flight into one of the other trees. He swiftly lands on his feet and dusts the leaves from his clothes before crouching down and giving her that look that she can’t resist. She fights the urge to smile and huffs, her hands on her hips. “Honestly, can’t you ever go a day without scaring me?”

“Oh, you know I’m not scaring you. You love it,” he laughs as he walks toward her. “Just like you love me. Now come here and give me a kiss.” I gag and roll my eyes. He loves to kiss mom. I’ve walked in on him kissing her on the cheeks, the nose, the forehead, the lips. The mouth kisses are the worse because boys have cooties and I don’t like cooties.

“No, you stay away from me. I’m…I’m very mad at you,” Mom says as she backs away from him. She laughs and hops up, bending an air scooter beneath her as she trails away. But dad is a good airbender, too. He immediately summons his own air scooter and then they’re chasing each other across the yard in a flurry of wind, rustling up the leaves that have fallen.

I watch wordlessly as the chase continues on until he catches up to her and bends a ribbon of air around her so that she has nowhere to go. I know that she can very well disarm him, but she humors him and hmphs, sticking her nose in the air. “You’re not very nice,” she says before she gives him the smallest hint of a smile.

He chuckles and lets go of her before she falls against him, his arms wrapped around her. She leans her back against him and sighs. I watch as she says something quietly to him and I pout. They share secrets between the two of them and I always want to know what, but sometimes I feel bad wanting to know.

Mom tells me that they’re best friends – that you tell your best friend each and every thing. But I don’t know what she means? How can you have so many things to tell someone? Sometimes, I have to make up little secrets to giggle over with Aunt Ikki.

Dad tugs on mom’s hand and drags her over to the engawa. “How are my girls?” He asks, dropping a kiss on my forehead and picking Shen up. She immediately responds to him and laughs, slapping his shoulders excitedly. He grins widely and throws her up before cradling her in a ball of air.

Mom chastises him and then turns to me. “Being a good girl and watching your sister?” She asks and she has that tone that says she knows I’m really good at taking care of Shen. I nod and she smacks dad on the backside. I feel embarrassed that they’re so flippant about their displays of affection, but he laughs and it takes me out of the feeling of awkwardness.

“How about we go see the sky bison? Take Shen on her first ride, huh?” Dad grins and nudges me in the side. “What do you think, Yanmei? Think your sister should be part of the bison-flying club?”

Before I give him an answer, mom makes a noise of contempt and snatches Shen from his arms. “There is no way she is going to be flying on a bison yet,” she huffed, staring at him with contempt.

He pouts and throws his arm around me. “Man, your mom is dragging down our fun, isn’t she?” He asks, knocking heads with me.

I grin. “Yeah, mom! You’re ruining the fun!”

“I can’t believe you’re using my own child against me,” mom gaps, pouting adorably. “I’m so sad, Yanmei. I thought you were impartial,” she sighs dramatically and then smacks dad in the back of the head.

“Hey-“ He scowls and runs a hand through his hair. “She can’t help but agree with her handsome dad.

“You’re okay,” mom says with a shrug as she takes me by the hand. “Come along, Yanmei. Let’s go make some lunch,” she smiles.

“Hey! I am more than just okay,” he huffs, stretching his suspenders and letting then snap back into place. “Jinora…Take it back.”

“Not in your dreams,” she murmurs before smiling down at me and winking.

I suppose if my husband is my best friend like dad is mom’s, it wouldn’t be so bad living with cooties.


End file.
